Powser
Powser is the het ship between Princess Peach and Bowser from the Super Mario fandom. Canon As shown by Partners in Time, Bowser and Princess Peach have known each other as children. However, even as a baby, Peach would avoid Bowser due to his rivalry with Mario and rude demeanor. Thus, he has attempted to kidnap Peach even as children. Bowser has repeatedly kidnapped Peach and invaded her kingdom multiple times, both out of a megalomaniac desire to rule the world, but also because he has fallen in love with her. In certain attempts, Bowser may even try to force marriage between the both of them. Reasoning may very depending on the game. Although Bowser is interested in Peach, in canon, Princess Peach does not return his feelings. While she and Mario allow Bowser's participation in sports and board games, media such as Super Mario RPG portrays her as being frightened by him. However, she has been shown to be kind to the Koopa, as shown with a cake she baked for him in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. In Super Paper Mario, their paper counterparts are forced into marriage by the main villain Count Bleck. For Peach to even say 'I do,' the character of Nastasia had to mind control her. The Nintendo Power comic, Super Mario Adventures, shows Bowser attempt to marry Peach as well. Here, he threatens Peach that, if she refuses or tries anything, her kingdom's inhabitants will be turned to stone. Due to the fact Mario was also turned to stone, Peach attempts to form a deal with him on her own, but ends up being kidnapped. Much later in the comic, Princess Peach is hypnotized by a koopa into believing her true love is Bowser. However, she eventually snaps out of it and helps free Mario. Super Mario Odyssey also portrays Bowser and Peach getting married, but not before being stopped by Mario. Posters around the world show Peach in disgust of Bowser. During Odyssey's ending, both Mario and Bowser attempt to have Peach choose between them. She refuses to pick either and leaves the duo on the Moon. During his ending in Mario Power Tennis, Bowser points to his cheek and asks Peach to kiss him as a reward. Instead of complying, Peach has Birdo kiss him for her, which results in Bowser freaking out. Super Mario Sunshine has Bowser convince his own son into believing Peach is his mother. Believing Mario kidnapped her, Bowser Jr. steals Peach away as Shadow Mario. Quotes Fanon Powser is actually one of the most popular ships for Bowser. It rivals with Mareach as both Mario and Bowser are portrayed in a struggle over Peach. The trio may sometimes be portrayed as a love triangle, or that of an OT3. Powser fans headcanon that Bowser kidnaps Peach either because he wants her to bake a cake for him, or because his kids (Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings) desperately want a mother. Fandom ART : :Super-Powser fanclub on Deviantart. FAN FICTION :Bowser/Peach on FanFiction.Net :Peach/Bowser on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : Photos Super Mario P wed.jpg Bowsareach od.png Paper marrage .jpg Variations :Bowsareach ― the ship between Bowser, Mario, and Peach Navigation